rumble_rosesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dixie Clemets
Dixie Clemets is a playable character in both the original Rumble Roses in 2004 and the sequel Rumble Roses XX in 2006. She fights under the moniker of "The Three Count Cowgirl". Her Japanese voice actress is Yuko Kaida. She was dubbed by Lilia Silva in the first game, with Jessica Straus voicing her in the sequel.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0435341/http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0952679 Background "There's one gal I've always looked up to. Her name was Kamikaze Rose, the legendary wrestler. The sight of her beautiful wrestlin' technique encouraged me when I was young. Now I'm following her example and gettin' in that ring." '-Dixie Clemets (in her prologue)'http://faqs.ign.com/articles/845/845509p1.html As the daughter of a prominent Texas rancher, Dixie grew up helping out at the family ranch- easily holding her own with her male counterparts in the rough and tumble Texas landscape. Her in-wring costume even has her family's branding emblem on it. She began competing in rodeo contests at the age of twelve and would go on and continue be a regular winner in the event ever since then. She also spends a lot of time helping out at the local Sheriff's office (the badge on her outfit is likely a reference to this). Acording to her biography in the first game manual, Dixie has also been ranked as the No 1 Most Eligible Bachelorette in Texas (sometime prior to the start of the first game). She also makes appearances on local Television and radio shows in her free time. When she heard rumors that her idol - the legendary female wrestler, Kamikaze Rose - was entering the annual Rumble Rose Tournament, she decided to enter as well.Rumble Roses Manual. Konami, 2004 Along the way, she encountered Kamikaze Rose's younger daughter, Reiko Hinomoto. The two recognized each others fighting skills and became fast friends, with Dixie eventually remarking that Reiko was truely the daughter of Kamikaze Rose. Dixie and Reiko became close friends and later formed a successful Tag-Team called ''Tequila Sunrise'' to compete in the recently established Tag Champions Division. Dixie also would also go to form a slightly adversarial Tag-Team with her old (self-proclaimed) high school rival, Aisha, called ''Rodeo Drive''. Personality Dixie Clemets is very much the embodiment of an archetypal lady from Texas- she's boisterous, energetic, hardworking, confident and sociable. She even speaks with a pronounced 'Texas' accent. She is well known for her showboating, always eager to show off her figure and skills both in and out of the ring. While Dixie is used to be the center of attention, she's still able to quickly make friends with ease- thanks in no small part to her outgoing and cheerful nature. She quickly takes a liking to Reiko, recognizing the girl's potential, and sets about helping her to realize it- always encouraging her to strive for more. Dixie seems to be skilled ad judging situations, as she nows how far to push Reiko to help her improve. She also able to take Aisha's issues with her with a grain of salt. When Dixie achieves Super Star status, she transforms herself from Texas Girl to as an 'All American Girl'- coming to the wring, dressed in a sparkling red, white, and blue jumpsuit and holding a flag (that's similar to the American Flag.). She arrives to a 2006 remake of Van Halen's "Yankee Rose" as the anethem for her high-energy introduction. She then makes her way down the runway, while the thunderous music plays and a series pyrotechnics go off around her. Once in the wring, Dixie then give signals for "pumps" from the audience. Dixie is also extremely confident about her appearance, as reflected in her in-ring costumes. Despite all this showmanship, Dixie is firmly established as a "Babyface" (a goodguy). She also enjoys a close friendship with Reiko Hinomoto and a friendly rivalry with Aisha. She's also very loyal to her friends and values civic duty, as seen by her work with local law enforcement. Dixie is fairly laid back and is rarely prone to becoming upset or outraged. Even when she is confronted by Reiko and Aisha's Heal personas, she seems more amused then upset by their "transformations". Appearance Dixie Clemets is a very tall woman by any standard (with an imposing height of 5'11"). She has a muscular physique (specifically- her abs, thighs and biceps). Dixie also has the largest breasts of all the girls. In keeping with her 'American Girl' look, she has blond hair (that's parted in the middle and comes down just past her shoulders) and striking blue eyes. She also as a modest tan, likely from spending so much time working outside at her family's ranch. Given her family and background (growing up in Texas and working at the family ranch), the "western" look of Dixie's costume is not surprising! The color of her standard (or default) costume is white with random black "cow-hide" style spots. The costume has three optional variant color schemes, all of them being monochromatic in tone: solid white, solid black, and a solid dark brown color... Dixie wears a shoulderless low-cut top, with a wide open front, designed to show off her midriff and cleavage. On it, she wears a 19th Century U.S Marshal's Gold Star Badge (fixed to her top (over the left breast) as well as the Clemet Family Brand is visible on the back. She also wears a white choker (complete with a small cow bell) around her neck and padded black & white MMA-style gloves. The outfit also includes a pair of wide-legged chaps that are fixed to a belt around her waist. She wears an pair of decorative white cowboy boots. The only other thing she wears on her lower body is a pale blue bikini. During her introduction, she arrives wearing a dark brown cowboy hat and carrying a pair of gold Colt .45 Peacemaker Revolvershttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colt_Peacemaker (that are holstered in a western-style gunbelt around her waist). As part of her entrance performance, she "fires off" the revolvers. Once Dixie's popularity gets high enough (at least 80%), her Super Star Costume becomes availble. Again, there are four variations... In this case, it's the main color that changes- such as white from the default version. This results in four distinctive versions, such a solid red and blue version. Though, every version retains the patriotic colors, tassels, rhinestone, and gold embroidery. The top is adorned with fancy gold work and and tassels- which covers the sleeves and the lapels. It's designed to show off her torso, while the whide gap between the long lapels provides a good view the valley of the breasts and her cleavage. A low ornate belt hold up her fancy white chaps and a white bikini provides the only other cover for her lower body. The white chaps are adorned with the same tassels and gold embroidery as the top. The outfit is rounded off with a pair of high-heeled gold and white boots and gloves. Dixie even dons a pair of red-tinted sunglasses and a gold necklace with the word "STAR" on it. When this outfit has been unlocked, she also gets a new introduction: running in and waving a flag, similar to the Flag of the United States. Not surprisingly, Dixie wears one of the game's most revealing swimsuits during the special Queen's Matches (or Mad Mud Matches, in the first game). In both versions, her beach outfit is composed of skimpy two-piece string bikini. In the first game, she wore a solid light blue two-piece swimsuit... In the sequel, she sports an equally revealing lime green version (with yellow trim and white straps) that shows off almost as much skin as the game's infamous ultra-revealing Sexy Swimsuit! There's no doubt that this incredibly impractical outfit's primary function is to show off the every feature and detail of the cowgirl's stunning figure to the viewing audience! Though this should come as no surprise, as Dixie has never shyed away from showing off her body to others! Along with the swimsuit, Dixie also wears a pair of sandels when taking part in these special beach matches. Fighting Style Dixie's fighting style is primarily based around her size and strength. This focus allows her to punch and kick with extreme force, as well as being able to apply holds and suplexes with crushing efficiency. Dixie is very much a what could be called a 'traditional' wrestler (often flooring her opponents with body blows and running lariats). In fact, her signature move- the "Dixie Buster"- is a variation of the classic "Texas Cloverleaf". Because of her sheer physical strength, she is one of the few characters who can perform a "German Suplex" on her opponent. She can even go do far as to pick up her opponents and perform an across-the-shoulders backbreaker submission hold (or a "Torture Rack"''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Backbreaker#Argentine_backbreaker_rack as it's better known). Dixie has high level of endurance, allowing her to take more damage than most. With sufficient softening up, her regular Killer Move has a good chance of leading to a 3-count over her adversary. However, because of her size and build, Dixie is one of the slower fighters and her moves are limited to close-range striking and submission holds. As a result, she is vulnerable to reverses and can be outmaneuvered by faster and more agile fighters. Trivia *In both games, Dixie's entrance music is a cover of Davide Lee Roth's 1986 song "Yankee Rose"http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yankee_Rose_%28song%29. The 2004 version was performed by Teresa Jameshttp://www.imdb.com/name/nm1353338/. Unlike many of the other themes from the first game, it was retained for use in Rumble Roses XX. *Dixie is one of only two character that appears on the North American release covers of both ''Rumble Roses and Rumble Roses XX. The other character being Reiko Hinomoto. *Despite the fact that Dixie is established as a close friend (as well as the Tag-Partner) of Reiko, she's depicted as putting her in a choke hold on the cover of the first game. *Dixie is one of only two fighters to be in three Tag Teams- Tequila Sunrise and Rodeo Drive as herself, and Original Sin as Sgt. Clemets. *Because of how heavily she features in promotional material, she can possibly be viewed as the games' flagship character in the US. *Dixie is the subject of a running joke in the first game, with multiple opponents (like Aigle and Candy Cane) commenting on the size of her breasts before the match. *She and Aisha are the only Americans in the series thus far. References Category:Babyfaces